The song of a triton
by EliannKamui
Summary: Se dice que las sirenas son criaturas míticas salidas de la imaginación del hombre, sueños o fantasías, desvaríos de la mente de un navegante mucho tiempo en sus aguas o incluso aquellos cuyos barcos tuvieron la desgracia de hundirse en la profundidad del mar


The song of a triton

Se dice que las sirenas son criaturas míticas salidas de la imaginación del hombre, sueños o fantasías, desvaríos de la mente de un navegante mucho tiempo en sus aguas o incluso aquellos cuyos barcos tuvieron la desgracia de hundirse en la profundidad del mar y los cuales a suerte junto con la gracia divina lograron sobrevivir, proclamando que; fueron salvados por hermosas sirenas.

Los cuentos de las sirenas no sean tal vez del todo falsos para algunos; nuestra historia radica allí en las profundidades del mar con un joven tritón entonando una canción, su voz era maravillosa sin duda y podía llegar al corazón de cualquiera.

–Tú voz es envidiable –Solían otorgarle dicho elogio –Pero tu color es insípido.

Mientras que las hembras y machos de su especie tenían bonitos y vistosos colores, su color era azul, un azul brillante cuyas escamas al ser reflejadas por el sol parecían zafiros. Para muchos esos colores eran tan fríos y simples, siendo desdeñado por sus propios congéneres, el joven se sentía solo era poco natural que a esas alturas alcanzando ya su madurez no hubiera conseguido una pareja, la razón era esa, amaban su voz, odiaban sus colores.

Para las sirenas de su especie era esencial tener una hermosa voz así atraían a sus compañeros con sus melodía podían encontrarse aun en la mayor tempestad. Pero también eran los colores, los hermosos colores atraían a las hembras.

Esa mañana se encontraba tomando el sol, rutina sustancial en su vida, nadar hasta una pequeña isla y sentarse en las rocas a sentir el calor del sol, era algo agradable para él, mientras su aleta quedaba parcialmente sumergida en el agua para no secarse.

Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, tarareando una canción desconocida pero la melodía salía más de su corazón que una letra ya creada, de golpe sintió un potente jalón que lo devolvió al agua su mente se alteró por completo su corazón se agito pensando que estaba corriendo gran peligro, para encontrarse con unos ojos tan azules con el cielo y una mirada poco feliz.

– ¡Len! –Exclamo– ¡Casi me matas de un susto!

– ¡Porque sueles ser tan descuidado! –Protesto – ¡Podrías haber sido devorado!

– ¿De qué hablas? –pregunto –

– ¡De eso! –Señalo detrás de él, para notar a un tritón que se encontraba bastante alejado, era de la especie de los tiburones, para su especie eran peligrosos ellos comían de los suyos – ¡Podría haberte comido, Kaito!

El aludido expreso que eso no podía ser posible en primer lugar estaba muy lejos y que solo eran paranoias suyas, su acompañante quien aún no había alcanzado la madurez siguió su discusión expresando que no le tomaba nunca enserio y que en algún momento podría pasarle algo.

Kaito no le tenía particular miedo a aquel tritón cuya especie era tan letal para los suyos, sabía que siempre rondaba por esa isla, le tenía una portentosa curiosidad que para muchos sería una locura; ¿Cómo no podría temerle a aquello que te concedería la muerte de un solo mordisco? Pero así era mantenía una intriga tan grande que muchas veces tenía deseos de seguirlo saber; Cómo se llamaba, que tan suave sería su piel, que tan grandes serían sus dientes y otra serie de cosas que si fueran descubiertas se armaría el total escándalo en su nido. Al igual que las otras veces no le siguió aunque un hormigueo le carcomía por hacerlo, pero allí estaba su intrépido amigo reclamándole como si fuera su madre de que se alejará del peligro.

Y ese tritón era un peligro.

Sabía mejor que nadie el alcance del riesgo en el cual podría hallarse si trataba de acercarse, quién aventajada a él de conocer la ferocidad y deseo de sangre de una sirena asesina. Sus padres habían sido devorados por ellas y aunque debía de tenerle un gran rencor al tiburón no podía hacerlo, porque la especie de quienes mataron a sus padres no era la misma, sus pensamientos muchas vecen derivaban en aquel momento en donde ocurrió todo, en donde su padre lo tomó entre sus brazos ocultándolo en una pequeña fisura marítima exigiéndole que; escuchara lo que escuchará y viera cualquier cosa no saliera de allí. Negó intentando no recordarlo aunque su amigo persistía constantemente en hacerle rememorar dicho suceso intentando que en su cabeza entrara el riesgo en el que se adentraba cada vez que salía de la seguridad del nido, sin notar lo mucho que le hería al recordarle algo que con todo su corazón deseaba olvidar.

La realidad era que no le gustaba estar en el nido, las sirenas aunque hermosas solían ser muy vanidosas en sus colores y al ser considerado una deshora en color, solían hacerle gran burla. Por eso habituaba mantenerse fuera, por eso gustaba de explorar los navíos hundidos, encontrar nuevas islas y en raras ocasiones admirar los barcos en la costas de estás. Y aunque eso solía disgustar a los pocos que eran sus amigos no les prestaba atención.

Al regresar al nido recibió un reclamo nuevamente por parte de sus amigos, repitiéndole incesantemente que no saliera de la seguridad del nido pero su espíritu aventurero junto con su parte nómada le hicieron tomar esas palabras al vacío como tantas otras veces, su nido se encontraba en un gran arrecife de coral, brillante y exuberante, su particular hogar se localizaba en una pequeña cueva de coral que aun siendo pequeña le servía para lo sustancial dormir. Al menos cuando era más chiquillo, ahora no podía dormir bien, su aleta era muy grande intentado acomodarse quedando en posiciones nada confortables para ello. Esa noche no pudo dormir no encontraba forma de acomodar su aleta que lograra entrar en la cueva o acomodar su torso mejor. No podía encontrar un nuevo hogar adaptado a su nuevo tamaño, cada vez que lo intentaba otro macho le quitaba su cueva, siendo bastante blandengue no podía luchar por su hogar por lo tanto siempre se retiraba a su pequeña cueva que no le era quitada por su mínimo tamaño inservible para ser un morada.

Se levantó cansado de intentar conciliar el sueño sin resultado alguno, pronto sería el amanecer así que marcho a aquella pequeña isla que solía visitar para observar como el sol salía, la sonrisa se estableció en sus labios mientras el sol se asomaba por el horizonte iluminando el mar de colores anaranjados y brillantes.

–"Como me gustaría ser de esos colores" –pensó para luego soltar un suspiro mirando su aleta que asemejaba al mar –Que colores tan feos –Se reprochó, acomodo su torso en una de las rocas dejando su aleta sumergida mirando hacia a la lejanía, por el cansancio sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta quedarse dormido –

Volvió a la realidad al sentir como el agua era lanzada a su piel que se encontraba seca, intento enfocarse pero se descubría sumamente aturdido, su vista no se orientaba bien más que un morado borroso y una piel pálida igual de difusa, alguien le estaba echando agua encima, a pesar de tener su aleta sumergida llevaba demasiado tiempo al sol y esto le afecto, sintió como le tomó entre sus brazos eran fuertes y su cuerpo debilitado solo se dejó hacer, sumergiéndose nuevamente en las profundidades.

Debía de tener un ápice de miedo, pero fuera por su momento de poca lucidez u otra razón no lo hacía, sintió como era colocado en un lugar para su comodidad, su cuerpo había sido acariciado de la manera más suave que nadie nunca había hecho como si su solo tacto pudiera lastimarle. Cuando su mente logro nuevamente estar alerta su rescatador se encontraba lejos.

Ese fue el primer acercamiento con el mayor peligro que le salvo la vida.

Aquel hecho no se lo contó a nadie, si alguno de sus amigos se enteraba que estuvo indefenso lejos del nido, la exclamación que soltarían podrían salir fuera del mar incluso, así que se dedicó a buscar algo que comer y no mencionar eso bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Pero esa misma tarde aquellos que solían hacerle burla lo hicieron mucho peor, diciéndole una serie de cosas que lo hicieron sentir insignificante lo terminaron corriendo de la pequeña cueva, con el ego por el suelo junto con algunos moretones en su piel, decidió alejarse del nido, la realidad era que sus "amigos" veían eso pero ninguno hacía nada, por temor a ser menospreciados.

No entendía porque le criticaban tanto que no saliera del nido si en realidad ese era el lugar donde sufría más, incluso si uno de esas sirenas asesinas lo devoraba le haría las cosas más sencillas no teniendo que sufrir la penumbra de ser rechazado por sus semejantes, se marchó a aquella isla deshabitada notando que desde uno de los arboles cercanos a la costa habían caído esas bolitas de color rojo que eran jugosas y deliciosas rápidamente nado hacia ella tomando cuantas podía para acercarse a las rocas sentándose entre ellas empezando su festín, cuando termino la última bolita jugosa su mente se tornó en la pena de lo que le sucedía. Se sentía un poco confortado de que sus padres no estuvieran para ver la vergüenza de hijo que era.

De seguro se lamentarían.

Comenzó a cantar su voz resonaba en una triste tonada que era acompasada por sus sentimientos, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos transformándose en pequeñas perlas cuando algo detuvo su cantar observaba la cabeza de alguien saliendo del agua, brillantes ojos iguales al zafiro le miraban con gran intensidad, trago saliva sin quitarle la mirada a su nuevo acompañante sintiendo una pisca de miedo que aceleraba sus pulsaciones, aquel ser se mostró efectivamente era el tiburón que rondaba esas aguas, las manos de aquel tritón asesino se posaron en su aleta acariciándola de manera lenta hasta el punto en donde se perdía en el agua.

–Hermoso –le escucho pronunciar antes de que algo o alguien le hiciera regresar nuevamente al agua –

Cuando la impresión inicial de lo ocurrido se marchó, se le subieron los colores a las mejillas, nunca nadie jamás había dicho que el color de su aleta era hermoso, era especifico no era su voz, estaba acariciando y mirando embelesado su aleta, negó intentado sacar esos pensamientos era algo imposible, aun así. ¿Por qué no le ataco? Se adentró al agua para ver que el tiburón estaba lejos ya.

Un encuentro similar no volvió a ocurrir en lo que siguió de semana hasta que nuevamente le pudo observar estaba recargado en una roca su aleta completamente sumergida mientras escuchaba su voz, sus ojos se encontraba cerrados, una sensación extraña recorrió todo su cuerpo comenzó a cantar con más ahínco intentando hacerle saber que cantaba para él la voz del tiburón comenzó a sonar, gruesa pero melodiosa, ambas voces comenzaron a mezclarse armonizando a la perfección su corazón latía de manera desbocada, por primera vez su canto había sido respondido de una manera asonante aquel hecho lleno su corazón.

El tiburón abrió los ojos sonriéndole –Cantas hermoso, pero amo más tu color.

–Mi color es simple, muchas cosas de aquí son de ese color –Respondió bajando la mirada –De seguro amas muchas cosas del mar ¿no? –El tiburón se sumergió en el agua y sintió que tal vez le había ofendido con su pregunta, luego se sorprendió al verlo allí junto a él, robándole el espacio –

–El único azul que me gusta, es aquel que te pertenece –Sus penetrantes zafiros le miraban sin un ápice de duda y aquello le hizo estremecer –

–. . . –Se quedó sin voz, no le habían mirado con semejante intensidad en lo que tenía años de vida, cuando recobro nuevamente su voz el tiburón no estaba allí –

No entendía mucho de lo que pasaba pero se encontraba muy feliz, porque ese tritón además de alabar su voz elogiaba su color, era alguien que amaba su tonalidad y por primera vez sintió que ese color se veía hermoso en él. Se adentró al agua nadando animado de regreso a al nido aunque sus amigos está vez no le advirtieron nada, solo vieron a un emocionado y feliz Kaito.

Parecía más brillante que nunca inclusive sus colores eran más vivos, sus ojos más brillantes, su voz sonaba mucho más hermosa, varios de lo que lo vieron esa tarde lograron notar que Kaito se asemejaba a una joya que se había caído en el mar.

Los días fueron pasando esa mañana el joven tritón de un dorado color viajaba hacia la isla tenía miedo, intentaba de manera constante percibir algún peligro hasta divisar la isla, salió del agua escuchando la voz de Kaito era hermosa llegando a su corazón como siempre lo había hecho, pero otra voz se mezclaba con la suya armonizando en una tonada gloriosa, por primera vez sintió su corazón hacerse pedazos, porque aquel cantó no era cualquier más que el de dos compañeros profesándose su amor. Len se acercó más intentado divisar quien era aquel que había tomado el corazón de su amor no correspondido, para darse cuenta de que era un tiburón, las alertas corrieron a su mente con gran velocidad. ¡No podía ser! ¡Kaito no podía emparentarse con esos asesinos! No Kaito, no su bella joya marítima. Sintió miedo, miedo de que si intentaba luchar por Kaito sabía que moriría en el intento primero aún no había alcanzado la madurez segundo porque ¡Era una sirena asesina! Se regresó al agua sin que notaran incluso que estuvo allí.

–Kaito –menciono el tiburón llamando su atención había tomado posición junto a él. En el transcurrir de los días dejo de ser tan tímido acercándose más al tritón que atrajo su admiración desde que lo vio nadar en sus aguas, hablado, conociéndose mejor, la curiosidad nata de Kaito por su especie le hizo sentir entre confundido y feliz –Ten –Extendió un diente que era atado por una cuerda –Es uno de mis dientes, recuerdo que te gustaron muchos.

–Las mejillas de Kaito se coloraron recordando ese momento en que por su extrema curiosidad había abierto la boca del tritón que solía hacerle compañía admirando su perfecta dentadura afilada y puntiaguda – ¿enserio te acuerdas de eso?

–La risa de su acompañante le pareció maravillosa pero no aminoraban su vergüenza por haberse dejado llevar de semejante manera – Todo de ti me resulta encantador, no deseo olvidar nada –Tomó el collar colocándoselo –Te queda bien.

– ¿Cómo se te cayo? –pregunto mientras admiraba con curiosidad el diente –

–Estaba cazando –comentó restándole importancia –Suelen caérseme mientras cazo, pero siempre son substituido por otros –Abrió su boca mientras que con su dedo señalaba el espacio al que dicho diente perteneció en algún momento y que ya estaba siendo remplazado por otro –pero recordé que a ti te gusto mucho, así siempre llevarás una parte de mí contigo.

Las mejillas de Kaito se volvieron más rojas si eso era posible pero asintió feliz, el tiburón le acarició la mejilla suavemente –Gakupo –comentó, mientras él nombrado hacía un leve ruido dándole a entender que estaba atento a lo que decía –Me alegra mucho haberte conocido.

–A mí me encanta haberte conocido –Respondió –

Se separaron cuando el sol se volvió a ocultar dando su espacio a la noche, al mirar a lo lejos el arrecife que le servía de nido todo parecía tan revuelto en el caos, pero aun así se adentró no fue para más sus semejantes estaban al corriente de que entablaba una amistad con el tiburón, lo trataron de loco, de muchas peores maneras de la que lo habían tratado antes, casi fue expulsado de su hogar pero optaron por mantenerlo encerrado.

Kaito se sentía derrumbado suplicaban por que le sacasen de allí, exclamaciones salían de aquella cueva que hacía de prisión pero nadie atendía su llamado, no podía creerlo. Sus lágrimas se confundían con el agua salada mientras se dejaba caer.

–Es lo mejor –Escucho decir –Para ti.

– ¿Len? –Se levantó de golpe mirando al rubio – ¡Len, Por favor! ¡Sácame de aquí! –le suplico –

–No lo haré, Kaito. Esto es lo mejor, sé bien que no te alejarás de ese asesino por más que uno te diga –Expreso, sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo de siempre y su voz sonaba con atisbo de asco escupiendo desdén en cada palabra –

– ¡Pero lo amo! –Confesó –

– ¡Por eso mismo debes quedarte aquí! –Instó – Morirás en sus manos si no te alejas de él.

–Y moriré de desamor si me quedo aquí –Se defendió –

Aquello pareció descolocar al joven pero pronto prosiguió intentaba convencerle de que eso era lo mejor que tal vez solo era un enamoramiento fugas, que nada pasaría y que estaría a salvo allí en el nido con los suyos. Kaito persistió en querer salir en que eso no era lo correcto y que le harían sufrir que nunca se había sentido tan cómodo como cuando estaba con él y que si ha de morir por él la muerte sería la más dulce que podría probar en vez de podrirse en aquella cueva.

Las palabras enojaron y afectaron más el corazón herido del joven, cargadas de una dulzura, admiración y amor que jamás le sería dedicado a él, los celos le comían por dentro, su decisión permaneció firme e inalterable él se quedaría allí aun si fuera para morir.

Sabiendo que no tendría ayuda alguna se volvió a dejar caer miro hacia su cuello notando el diente, una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, porque esa parte de su ser amado permanecería con él hasta el momento de su muerte, las sirenas no podía estar lejos de sus compañeros puesto que entraban en una tristeza tan grande que morían volviéndose espuma de mar y aunque ellos no eran compañeros el sentimiento que el tiburón había generado en él era similar. Se lamentó haberse despedido, no pedir quedarse a su lado aun siendo demasiado tarde para lamentaciones.

E hizo lo que muchas sirenas habrían hecho en su lugar con su voz pidió por su compañero no sabía si llegaría a él, tampoco sabía si contestaría, pero lo intentaba mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pidió por él, porque llegará a su lado, porque no le dejará solo sumergido en la oscuridad, porque le envolviera entre sus fuertes brazos y le mirara con esos ojos tan intensos haciéndole sentir seguro. Muchos de allí le exigieron que callara sabía bien de que trataba ese canto era una llamado y tener a un tiburón en su zona no le era agradable, pero no se detuvo ni aun cuando le tiraron piedras, se aferró al collar y no detuvo su cantar. Una algarabía se comenzó a escuchar todos estaban agitados gritando y nadando a gran velocidad a esconderse en sus nidos de repente vio a un enorme tiburón que rompió lo que era su prisión, algo tímido comenzó a salir para encontrarse con Gakupo afuera.

– ¡Estás bien! – Exclamo abrazándole, aquello le tomó por sorpresa al principió pero luego correspondió – ¡Por Poseidón! Cuando escuche tu llamado me altere de sobre manera, pensé que te perdería y nade lo más rápido que pude. . .me alegra tanto que. . . –Notó las heridas y su odio se multiplico – debo matarlos –sentenció –

– ¡No lo hagas por favor! –pidió –

– ¡Pero ellos! –La cara que le ponía el tritón era tan tierna que pudo más con él, cerró los ojos y suspiro –Lo que tu desees –Kaito sonrió por ello – ¡Tienes que vivir conmigo en mi nido!

– ¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu compañero? –pregunto –

– ¡Te lo he estado pidiendo desde que cantamos por primera vez! –Objetó –Es como si no entendieras mi canto.

–Para mí es normal cantar, no se mucho de esos cantos de cortejo –menciono –

– ¿Y crees que yo sí sé? –Contestó – No sé cómo cortejarte, nosotros no cantamos para cortejar ¡Ni siquiera cantamos! –Reclamó –

– ¿y por qué cantas?

–Quería llamar tu atención y que te hicieras mi compañero, me enteré que esa era la forma en las que ustedes cortejaban, nosotros mayormente luchamos con quienes queremos como compañeros y si vencemos se vuelve a la fuerza nuestros –menciono – pero eso era algo muy tosco para ti.

El corazón de su acompañante se aceleró jamás pensó que el tiburón se preocupará de esa manera por él pensando que su cortejo sería el inapropiado y teniendo que cantar aunque no acostumbraba a ello para poder cortejarlo, se sonrojo y sonrió, le acompaño hasta su nido.

Muchos comenzaron a contar que Kaito había muerto que ese tiburón se lo había comido o que incluso solo logro manipularlo para luego entregarle su corazón a una compañera, pero el rubio no podía quedarse con aquella intriga a alcanzar su madurez viajo hasta esa isla para encontrarse con su amor nunca correspondido este estaba muy feliz, dos pequeños nadaban a su alrededor uno tenía una aleta de tiburón pero su cabello era de color azul brillante, mientras el otro era de su misma especie sus colores eran en un radiante morado que resplandecía con la luz del sol, el tiburón se encargaba de protegerlo tuvo que aceptar que nunca tendría a Kaito, ese tiburón si le había arrancado el corazón al tritón para nunca más regresárselo pero obteniendo a cambio a un fiel y fuerte protector.


End file.
